The invention relates to warehousing or material handling apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for facilitating the order picking of goods or items, in carton or case lot quantities, from racked supplies and where the merchandise is sufficiently fast-moving for it to be efficient or economical to store or rack-deposit the items in pallet load quantities, but on the same supply line as from which the slower moving items are picked from either static shelving, or gravity shelving or flow racks.
The invention improves upon prior devices such as of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,057,448, 3,093,229, and 3,392,813.